Damn you, Auto Correct
by cooliochick5
Summary: The title is kind of self explanatory. Basically some misspells and hilarious results.
1. Conner

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

_(Text convo between Conner and Wally)_

**W:** hey did you get a new phone

**C:** Yeah, it has autocorrect, what ever that is

**W:** Cool, so wut up

**C:** Robin and I r goin to the tampons later, gotta do an under cover mission, i need to look like the one terror twin, he looks like hes from jersey shore

**W:** u guys r goin were?

**C:** OH DEAR LORD! The tan pods, tanning booth, oh god, okay, forget what i said in that txt

**W:** wutevr, just as long as u guys rnt goin to the tanpons

_**(Text convo between Conner and Dick)**_

**D:** So wut up

**C:** Just got out of prison, wanna shoot some batman later

**D:** Hell no

**C:** BASKERSF

**C:**BASKETS! Damn i hate the autocorrect on my phone

**D:** Oh, ok, u scared me there for a minute

**_(Text convo between Conner and Kaldur)_**

**K:** So how are you and Robin getting to Gotham

**C:** Huh

**K:** teleporting, bio ship

**C:** Wouldn't know were to park the bio shit, were gonna toilet paper

**K:** Excuse me

**C:** Were gonna toilet paper there

**C:** Crap, I meant teleport

**K:** funny you should say crap

**C:** shut up

**_(Text convo between Conner and Artemis)_**

**A:** So Megans dragging you to a concert tonight

**C:** Yeah, she wants me to wear a bannana

**A:**...I hope you're gonna wear a shirt underneath that

**C:** BANDANNA! God, I hate my phone

**_(text convo between Conner and Megan)_**

**C:** I love you

**M:** *doesn't know how to reply* Autocorrect again?

**C:** Nope, I meant to say that

**M:** ;)

_*Meanwhile*_

**_(Forward Message between Batman and Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Superman, Martian Man Hunter, Wonder Women, Green Lantern and Red Tornado)_**

**BM:** Sorry I can't make it to the meeting, I broke seven boners

**F:** Yikes, when did you find the time to do that

**BM:** I'm Batman, I break villains boners every week

**MMH:** Good Heavens Bruce, have some morals

**GA:** Okay Bruce, official TMI

**BC:** Way TMI

**WW:** God, I could have gone without know that thank you very much

**BM:** I broke seven boners, so what, everyone does

**SM:** Only you Bruce, only you

**BM:** It's a common thing

**RT:** To break a bone

**BM:** Exactly, that what I've been saying

**SM:** think again

**BM:**_ *checks messages_* OH SHIP, FORGET WHAT I WROTE!

**F:** Ship? WTF?

**BM:** Ship

**BM:** Slip

**BM:** SHIT!

**WW:** Well gtg break some _**BONES**_

**SM:** What, not boners, you do that all to easily

**WW:** F.U.

**BM:** Oh jizz

**BM:** JEEZ! Damn you, autocorrect!

**_A/N: So there is this hilarious website called 'Damn you, Auto correct' and I thought this would be funny. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Dick

**_A/N: Loosing my voice, and since I can't talk much, I decided to update_**

_(Text convo between Robin and Artemis)_

**A:** So what were u saying about the movie?

**R:** kjhkhol

**A:** WTF?

**R:** Srry dropped my pad in the toilet

**A:** uk u cant flush a pad rite?

**R:** Damn it, I ment I-pass

**R:** I Pad

**A:** kkz, i was confused there for a moment

_**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**_

_(Text convo between Robin and Wally)_

**W:** hey dude, how ya feelin

**R:** crappy, im so stuck up i can hardly breath

**W:** hahahahaha i knew you were stuck up but wut does tht have to do with u feeling crappy

**R:** DAMN IT! I meant stuffed up not stuck up, damn!

_**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**_

__(Text convo between Robin and Conner)__

**C:** wuts up

**R:** nm, just talkin wit Elf

**C:** ur talkin 2 an elf?

**R:** No, damn, I meant Alf as in Alfred

**C:** Who's Alfred?

**R**: ...so how was ur gay

**R:** DAY!

_**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**_

___(Text convo between Robin and Kaldur)___

**R:** OWWWWWWWWW

**K:** What happened

**R:** walked into a floor

**K**___:___...how is that possible?

**R:** Door, i meant door

**K:** okay, that makes more sense

____**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**____

_______(Text convo between Robin and Megan)_______

**M:** thanks for helping me with dinner

**R:** need to pee

**M:**_______ ._______..okay then go

**R:** Damn, srry, auto correct, i meant np

**M**_______: _______oh...okay then

**_______A/N: Half way through this I found out my friends cat died :( R.I.P Sox! It'll be okay bud! So, thanks for reading. _______**


	3. Wally

**_A/N: Still don't have my voice back yet. So here goes._**

_(Text convo between Wally and Robin)_

**R:** Hey, what were those candies called again

**W:** which

**R:** those ones u got yesterday, it wasnt caramel it was...

**W:** O, they were called buttsex

**R:** O.o oh dude, im gonna throw up, i ate like a handful of those

**W:**...OH LORDY, i meant butterscotch!

**R:** I sure as hell hope tht wut u meant

_**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**_

_(Text convo between Wally and Kaldur)_

**K:** It is common for fish not to sleep much, but Robin is human and only sleeps for maybe three hours, is that healthy?

**W:** idk, but he never has vags under his eyes so maybe he does sleep

**K:**...oh my...does Batman know

**W:** OH GOD! I MEANT VAGS

**W:** badges

**W:** BAGS, I MEANT BAGS!

**K:**...

_**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**_

__(Text convo between Wally and Conner)__

**W: **U TOTE-BAG RHINO MY CHANCES WITH MEGAN!

**C:** wait wut did I do

**W:** It's supposed to say 'totally ruined' but my trucking foam sex

**C:** O.o

**W:** MY FUCKING PHONE SUCKS!

_**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**_

___(Text convo between Wally and Artemis)___

**A:** so wut do losers do on their night off

**W:** dont uk

**A:** I meant u smart one

**W:** I'm hang with my friends dick if ya must know

**A:** TMI

**W:** AH SHIP!

**W:** SHIT, I meant 'hanging with my friend, DICK! That 's' wasn't supposed to be there, my phone sex!

**W:** SUCKS! MY PHONE SUCKS!

_**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**_

____(Text convo between Wally and Artemis)____

**W:** So wut up

**M:** Nm, hbu

**W:** same, probably gonna snipe Robin or something

**M:** OMG, U CNT KILL ROBIN!

**W:** SKYPE! Im gonna skype rob late

**M:** Oh thank godness, u freaked me out there for a minutes

**_A/N: okay, weird convos lol, hope u liked it! Thanks for reading!_**


	4. Artemis

**_A/N: Alrighty so more mischief, oh and btw, why they all have auto correct is because, Super boy got ticked, gave his phone to Robin and got a new one, so basically they are all passing the phone along. Alright, lets get started!_**

_(Text convo between Artemis and Robin)_

**A:** worst day ever

**R:** Aw, dat sux

**A:** Yeah, I'm horny butt sex

**R:** O.O

**A:** AWH, Damn it, I meant hungry but sad, ugh this fone sux

**R:** Oh...I hope thts wut u meant

**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**

_(Text convo between Artemis and Wally)_

**W:** Green cow

**A:** ur such a fork

**W:**...OH YEAH WELL UR A...spoon?

**A:** I ment dork sparta

**A:** Smart ass!

**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**

_(Text convo between Aremis and Conner)_

A: Hey wanna help me spank Wally

C: O.O what will we be doing?

A: AH, damn, I hate this phone, I meant prank

C: alrighty then...

**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**

_(Text convo between Artemis and Megan)_

M: So wut up

A: not much, just shittin'

M: ew...

A: SITTING, I WAS SITTING

M:...

A:...

**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**

**(**_Text convo between Artemis and Kaldur)_

**A: **OMG, the automoblie on my phone sex

**K: **Come again?

**A:** Oh ship, I meant auto correct on my phone sux, damn

**K:** Okay, that makes more sence

**_A/N: And so the phone of evil autocorrect gets passed once more. I might add Roy in later on. Hope you liked it, might update another story later. Thanks for reading! Oh and the last auto correct in the last ch was supposed to be between Wally and Megan_**


	5. Aqualad

_(Text convo between Kaldur and Robin)_

**R:** So wut up wit u

**K:** Nothing really, just reading a nipple

**R:** O.O Good lord man, tmi

**K:** What?

**K:** Ah, damn, I totally meant NOEL

**K:** NOVEL!

**R:** Wut eva, while you do that i gotta get back to my boob

**R:** BOOK!

_**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**_

__(Text convo between Kaldur and Wally)__

**W:** Hey do uk were my goggles r?

**K:** You left the in a vag on the kitchen table

**W:** i did wut w/ them now?

**K:** OH MY- I MEANT BAG!

**W:** I seriously hope so

_**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**_

___(Text convo between Kaldur and Artemis)___

**A:** Hev u heard tht new song from maroon 5

**K:** Man-boobs like Jaguar, yeah,y

**A:** Man-boobs like Jaguar, wtf

**K:** MOVIES LIKE JAGGER

**K:** *Moves, ugh, I hate this phone

_**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**_

____(Text convo between Kaldur and Conner)____

**C:** Yeah, apperantly, Rob drove the batmobile to the batcave when Bats injured his leg last night

**K:** He's probably just huffing

**C:** ...I think Bats would know if Rob was getting high, and he'd probably put a stop to it

**K:** I meant bluffing

**C:** Okay then, I was starting to think you knew Rob had an addiction to being high and you werent telling me or something

**K: **...Really

_**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**_

_____(Text convo between Kaldur and Megan)_____

**K:** Did you cock dinner yet? Robin just asked when it would be done

**M:** Did I just wut?

**K:** Oh damn, I meant cookie

**K:** Cooking

**K:** Son of a beach

**M:** Okay then, yeah dinner is almost ready

_**A/N: Almost fell out of my chair laughing, anyway, there is a new pole on my profile, check it out. Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Megan

__(Text convo between Megan and Robin)__

R: Ugh

M: Huh

R: My youngest bro bit me

M: Well he's only a turtle, what do u suspect

R: My bro's a wut now

M: Huh

R: Re read tht txt

M: *re-reads* You know I meant turtle right

M: Toddler!

R: uk just cause batman looks like a bat and my name is robin, doesnt mean my whole family involves animals lol

M: Lol

(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)

(Text convo between Megan and Conner)

C: *sighs*

M: Rough day?

C: Yeah, ur home sick and i have a mission

M: GODYOURSOSUFFICATING

C: Jeez, if u wanted to sleep ya could of just told me

M: That was totally my phone i wrote g.y.s.s

C: Huh

M: Gosh, your so sweer

C: ;)

(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)

(Text convo between Megan and Artemis)

M: I just had the weirdest cream

A: Was it irish cream, uk tht has alcohol in it

M: Oh gosh, I meant dream

A: sure

(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)

(Text convo between Megan and Wally)

W: Wuttcha doin cutie

M: Picking some panties

W: O.O

M: Pansies! damn it, I hate this phone

(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)

(Text convo between Megan and Kaldur)

M: Which is healthier, whore wheat bread or rye bread

K: Megan,are you aware of what you just asked me

M: Yeah, which bread to do u think is healthier, Whole wheat or rye

K: That isn't what you put the first time

M: *re-reads text* I SWAER I MEANT WHORE

M: WHOLE

M: DAMN YOU AUTO CORRECT!

**_A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA, so, who do they pass the phone of auto correct mishaps to? Review and tell me who you think should me his next! Thanks for reading!_**


	7. Roy

_**A/N: And the torch of evil (Iphone) gets passed yet again.**_

_(Text convo between Roy and Dick)_

**D:** Yo

**R:** Yo, dude wut r u doin up, its like 3 am

**D:** I'm always up this early, y rnt u

**R:** I'm not a moron person

**D:**...ouch, tht hurts all us morons everywere?

**R:** Morning, I meant morning

**D:** Heh, moron, I'm way smarter that u

**R:** Snuffleupagus

**R:** *SHUT IT!

**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**

_(Text convo between Roy and Wally)_

**W:**_ Sup bro_

**R:**_ nm, just kissing some ass_

**W:**_ uhhhh, whose ass ya kissin there lmao_

**R:**_ AH DAMN! I meant kicking!_

**W:**_ Yuh huh, of course ya did_

**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**

_(Text convo between Roy and Artimes)_

**A:** Hey, did u see tht new Smokey the Bear commercial

**R:** Ya, cuz only u, can pervert wild fibers

**A:** O.O

**R:** Huh

**A:** check wut u just sent me

**R:** AH BUCKET!

**R:** *Fuck *Prevent wild fires

**A:** Epic fail

**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**

_(Text convo between Roy and Megan)_

**M:** Hey

**R:** Hey, if i randomly stop texting its cuz my phone probably died, i only got like one bra left

**M:** Y would u hav a bra in the first place?

**R:**...I meant bra

**R:** BAR!

**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**

_(Text convo between Roy and Conner)_

**C:** Dude, did Rob tell you tht joke about stealing shoes

**R:** Yeah, i was drinking water at the time and shit everywere

**C:** EW!

**R:** I meant spit! God, damn!

**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**

_(Text convo between Roy and Kaldur)_

**K:**_ How is it going_

**R:**_ Alright i guess_

**K:**_ What is up_

**R:**_ Nm, kinda tits_

**K:**_ Excuse me_

**R:**_ *re-reads* DAMN IT! I meant *Ticked, I'm ticked off, jizz_

**R:**_ JEEZ! Damn I hate this phone!_

**_A/N: They knew exactly who to give that phone to._**


	8. Bruce

**_A/N: And the torch has been passes yet again, sorry Brucie,_**

_(Text convo between Bruce and Dick)_

**D:** Hey wens dinner

**B:** I don't know, are we eating her, out, what?

**D:** EW! Bruce, thts disgusting!

**B:** huh

**D:** re-read tht txt

**B:**_*re-reads*_ Oh my gosh, Dick, I'm so sorry, I meant are we eating here? Out? What?

**D:** Um, I'm kinda not hungry anymore

**B:** I dont blame you

_**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**_

_(Text convo between Bruce and Wally)_

**B:** Wheres Barry at

**W:** idk, y

**B:** I'm gonna kick his ash! He totally blow-job me off

**W:** OH MY GOD, DOES AUNT IRIS KNOW!

**B:** Ah damn it, I meant 'Im gonna kick his ASS, he BLEW me off' I hate this phone

**W:** O.o

**_(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)_**

_(Text convo between Bruce and Oliver)_

**B:** Hey, u still got the dicks?

**O:** WUT?

**B:** Ah damn, I meant dicks

**B:** Chicks

**B:** Chickens

**B:** TICKETS! The tickets for tonight's game!

**O:** Oh, yeah, I got the tickets, I picked up some chickens as well, should I bring those?

**B:** I hate you.

_**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**_

_(Text convo between Bruce and Barry)_

**BR:** Were are you, we need you in this mission

**BA:** I dont wanna go on the mission

**BR:** Quit jerking off, we need you here!

**BR:** Oh god, I meant jacking off!

**BR:** SLACKING OFF!

**BR:** Fml

_**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**_

_(Text convo between Bruce and Dinah)_

**B:** Dick just found out what slip thong was, like just yesturday

**D:** A WHAT?

**B:** AH! THAT SUPPOSED TO SAY DIPTHONG!

**D:** O.O

_**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**_

_(Text convo between Bruce and Superman)_

**B:** Hey, I'm gonna be a few minutes late, I was just leaving and Dick blew up everywhere

**S:** O_O What he do, swallow dynamite or something?

**B:** Just because he was in the circus doesn't mean he swallows sword and stuff, you know that right?

**S:** Check your texts

**B:** _*checks*_ That's supposed to say threw up

**S:** That makes tons more sense.

_**(breakline) (breakline) (breakline) (breakline)**_

_(Text convo between Bruce and Wonder Women)_

**W:** Hey Canary wants to know, do you have black hair or brunette hair

**B:** Back hair

**W:** EWWW

**B:** I MEANT BLACK!

**_A/N: Now unless Bruce destroyed the phone,, it shall be passed yet again!_**


	9. Clark

**_A/N: THE TORCH HAS BEEN PASSED!_**

_(text convo between Superman and Batman)_

B: Ready for the game tonight?

S: Hell yeah, I got super bowel fever

B:...Um. I'll make sure to stock up on toilet paper...

S: *bowl

B:...

* * *

><p>(text convo between Superman and Robin)<p>

S: Hey, tell Bats I took the carcasses from the batmobile and put them at Mt. Jutsice like he asked

R: WTF! WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN UP TOO!

S: I meant car seats

R: O_O

* * *

><p>(Text convo between Superman and Wonderwoman)<p>

W: Why weren't you writing anything down at the meeting?

S: Dropped my penis and couldn't find it

W: Oh, so is tht why u cant be a man and accept Conner?

S: Really? And I meant pencil

* * *

><p>(Text convo between Superman and Flash)<p>

S: Dude, I am so freak and pissed

F: SuperMan gets scared? huh, did not know that

S: I meant freak and pissed

S: FINK SAND KISSED!

S: FREAKING PISSED!

F: Awkward.

* * *

><p>(text convo between Superman and Conner)<p>

S: Hey, srry to bother you, but did I leave my skirt at Mt. Justice, can't find it

C: UR WHAT! UR A CROSS DRESSER? Gotta tell everyone ur possibly Lois Lane

S: I meant shrimp

S: skirt

S: Shit

S: skittles

S: SHIRT DAMN IT I MEANT SHIRT

C: Oh, yeah it's here, see ya in a bit then Lois :P

S: Really?

C: Yup

* * *

><p>(Text convo between Superman and Martha)<p>

S: Hey Mom, I'm gonna be late, fucking with Lois

M: WHAT? YOU GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW! YOU CANT EVEN ACCEPT YOUR OWN SON AND YOUR OUT HAVING SEX, WHICH LEADS TO MORE KIDS!

S: I meant fighting, jeez

M:...get home now, You can't take any chances

**_A/N: Really Martha? Lolz. Hope ya liked it._**


	10. Barry

_**Me: Hey Barry**_

_**Barry: Yes**_

_**Me: You're screwed**_

**_Barry: What_**

**_Me: THIS IS ANOTHER INSALMENT OF DAMN YOU AUTO CORRECT!_**

**_Barry: Why me_**

**_Me: Because_**

_(text convo between Barry and Wally)_

B: Hey if u c bats nd he asks about his utility elf, tell him I had nothing to do with it

W: Elf? WTF? Huh, bats really does have everything

B: I meant elf

B: Elvis

B: Elevator

B: BELT! I MEANT BELT!

W: Wow

* * *

><p>(<em>Text convo between Barry and Iris)<em>

I: Has my letter come yet

B: Idk, I havent check the mule yet

I: Since when did we own a mule, lol

B: *mail

I: FAIL!

* * *

><p>(<em>Text convo between Barry and Dick)<em>

D: hey uncle from another life, Bruce said you broke ur leg

B: Yeah, I'm fire now

D: Wowzerz, I wish I broke my leg

B: Huh

D: re check

B: *re-reads* epic fail, I meant fine, thtd be so cool if I was fire though

D: Tell that to half the fire base villians in Gotham.

* * *

><p><em>(Text convo between Barry and Bruce)<em>

BR: OH MY GOD! DICK HAD HIS FIRST KISS AT THE DANCE LAST NIGHT! WTF!_**(1) (2)**_

BA: They grow up way too fast

BR: Yeah, he's only 13

BA: Well it's normal for kids to have their first jizz at thirteen

BR: O.O

BA:...

BA: OMG, I TOTALLY MEANT JIZZ

BA: JAZZ

BA: KISS, I MEANT KISS!

BR:...stay away from my kid till you get your head on straight

* * *

><p>(Text convo between Barry and Hal)<p>

B: hey duck bowling tonight, gonna go?

H: Duck bowling?WTF!

B: I meant drunk smart ass

H: Fail

* * *

><p>(Text convo between Barry and Dinah)<p>

D: Don't you agree Bruce can bee a little hard on Dick?

B: Yeah, I'd drink to twat

D: WHAT!

B: AH! I MEANT *THAT

D: Barry, you are a strange, strange man

* * *

><p>(text convo between Barry and Artemis)<p>

B: Uk, Wally really likes you

A: He so doesn't

B: He does, he just about top-less over every time you leave the room

A: O.O I'll...keep that it mind?

B: TOTEM POLES!

B: TOPPLES!

_**A/N: FAIL! Alright, who should get the phone of doom next? I got a lot of other ideas for a lot of fics, I will also take requests. Thanks for reading!**_

_**(1)= My bud actually had her first kiss tonight, so congrats to her**_

_**(2)= Can anyone tell me which fic that's from? {] virtual cupcakes to whoever guesses right**_


	11. Alfred

_**A/N: Okay so this chap makes no sense, and Alfred is o.o.c, but hey, it's hilarious! Enjoy!**_

_(text convo between Alfred and Dick)_

**A:** Master Richard, I am at the market, would you like anything?

**D:** Sure, can ya pick up some chips?

**A:** What kind?

**D:** What kinds are there?

**A:** Pringles, laid, dildos.

**D:** O.O

**A:** What?

**D:** Check your last text.

**A:** GOOD HEAVENS! I meant *lays, and Doritos!

**D:** On second thought, I want nothing!

_(text convo between Alfred and Bruce)_

**B:** Hey, Alfred, I need you to pick up Dick.

**A:** Right away Master bruise, I will french him right away.

**B:**...Alfred, stay away from my kid until you have your..head in order.

**A:** What ever for?

**A:** Oh good Lord, I meant fetch

**B:** Never mind, I'll pick him up myself

_(text convo between Alfred and Wally)_

**W:** Hey, is Dick home?

**A:** Yes, Master Walrus, he is.

**W:** Wow Alfred, I may eat a lot, but tht gives u no right to call me a walrus

**A:** What?

**A:** Oh, very sorry, new foam, I meant to say Wallace

**W:** Yeah, sure

_(text convo between Alfred and Barry)_

**A:** Mater Scary, Will Master Walrus still be attending Master Richard's party?

**B:** Master Scary and Walrus?

**A:** *Berry tart and Wall clock

**A:** * Barney and Wallace

**A:*** BARRY AND WALLACE!

**B:** That makes more sense, and yeah, he'll be goin'.


	12. Dinah

**_A/N: (/._.)/ Hugs to all those who waited for me to update_**

(text convo between Dinah and Robin)

D: Bats says you're baby shitting again tonight

R: what

D: SITTING, I MEANT SITTING!

R: ummmmmmm...

D: Fml

* * *

><p>(text convo between Dinah and Wally)<p>

W: Can you get more snacks when you go to the store

D: Sure, if I get beef jerk-off will u eat it

W: Hell no

D: u hate it dat much

W: I will not eat beef jerk-off

D: What!

W: Re check

D:...*Jerk

W: Ouch

D: I MEANT JERKY!

* * *

><p>(text convo between Dinah and Bruce)<p>

D: Bruce, I think you need to stalk to Dick more

B: I'm not that over-bearing

D: huh

B: You said I should stalk Dick

D: -_- I meant talk

B: like I said, not that over-bearing

* * *

><p>(text convo between Dinah and Oliver)<p>

D: I still can't believe Roy is a clown

O: Wut

D: Cone

D: clown

D: cow

D: CLONE!

O: Yeah, I can't believe hes all of the above too

* * *

><p>(text convo between Dinah and Artemis)<p>

A: Isn't Wally just the cutest

D: See, I knew you'd lick him sooner or later

A: I DID WHAT!

D: *luke

D: LIKE!

A: Right...


	13. Meanwhile, At The Store

(Text Convo between Wally and Artemis)

W: hey, do we need anything from the store?

A: idk, let me check wit megan

W: k, wait, we need buttsex, and crack, don't we?"

A: O.o WHAT!?

W: Ship! I meant better, and crackle!

A: Crackle?

W: Bench warmer, and carronts!

A: ?

W: ***Butter and crackers...

A: I think you should just call me instead...

* * *

><p>(text convo between Dick and Bruce)<p>

D: hey, Brick, we need serial killer, motherfucker, and panda bears

B: Ummm, i don't think you'll find that at the store!

D: SHIT! I meant cereal, milk, and peaches!

B:...

D:...

* * *

><p>(Text convo between Clark and Conner)<p>

CL: Hey, remind me to pick up more pussy.

CO: WHAT!?

CL: I MEANT PUDDING!

Co: I'm so weirded out!

CL:I am tit...

CL: TU-TU!

CL: TOO!

* * *

><p>(Text Convo between Megan and Black Canary)<p>

M: hey Canary, we need more yo git

B: What do we need!?

M: you gerber!

B: ?

M: YO GURH!

B: Wtf

M: YOGURT, WE NEED FREAKY YOGURT!

M: **FREAKING!

* * *

><p>(Text convo between Kaldur or Barry)<p>

K: hello, please tell black fan we are all otter of dildos

B: Why would I tell him that?

K: Because we are all out

B: Why do we need dildos?

K: SUN OF A BEACH, I MEANT TELL BARTMAN WE ARE ALL OUT OF DEMONS!

K: BATMAN WE'RE ALL OUT OF DORITIOS!

B: Oh, why didn't you just say that the first time?

K: I dead!

K: DID!

B: When Aquaman hears you talking about Dildos you'll be dead


	14. Dick Days, Sick Days

_Text Convo Between Bruce and Dick:_

**B:** You feeling any better yet?

**D:** Nope, still pretty Dick

**B:** what?

**D:** I'm all stuck up, sheepy, and dick.

**B:** Umm...

**D:** FUKE! I'm *Stuffed up, Sleepy, and SICK!

**B:** Sure you are

* * *

><p><em>Text Convo between Artemis and Wally:<em>

**A:** UghIfeellikecrap

**W:** Excuse me?

**A:**Sorry, didn't feet like using the slave bar_**(1)**_

**W:** I thought we abolished slavery

**A:** What?

**A:** Ship! I meant: Didn't feel like using the space balm!

**A:** BAR!

**W:** o.o

* * *

><p><em>Text Convo between Zantana and Kaldur:<em>

**K:** How are you?

**Z:** Still pitty sex from out lazor mission

**K:** What?

**Z:** Still plenty slick from our last missing.

**K:** Ummm

**Z:** What?

**k:** read what you just sent me.

**Z:** *Still pretty sick from our last mission, deffinatly not pitty sex!

**K:** If only your father could see that text.

* * *

><p><em>Text Convo between Megan and Conner:<em>

**M:** Man, I hate being sick.

**C:** Damon**_(2)_** it, you're still swift?

**M:** Wtf?  
><strong>C:<strong> DAMON URINE AUTOMOBILE CUCUMBER!

**M:** lol, what?  
><strong>C:<strong> *Damn *You *Auto *correct!

**M:** You should get a new phone.

**C:** I should!

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I recently got a new phone with autocorrect, and I have had so many failed texts, like Damn got changed to (2)Damon, and Space Bare got changed to (1) slave bar, there was a bunch of other ones too! Thanks for beeping! READING! DAMN YOU AUTOCORRECT!_**


	15. One in a Mariachi, I mean, Million!

_Text Convo Between Bruce and Dick:_

**B:** Did berry cum tent?

**D:** Wet the fluke?

**B:** Oh ship, I meant, *Dick Barry come yet?

**B:** *DID!?

**D:** *What the fuck?

**B:** Did Barry come yet?

**D:** Yeti

**D:** YES!

* * *

><p><em>Text Convo between Artemis and Wally:<em>

**A:** I got hick strippers for dinner, is that okay?

**W:** Um...I perfer my stripped to be babes, not hicks

**A: **I meant chicken strips

**A:** Wait...what!?

* * *

><p><em>Text Convo between Zantana and Kaldur:<em>

**K:** What was the pussy of last nights metronome?

**Z:** Excuse me!?

**K:** Oh good lord! I meant *what was the point of last nights meeting

**Z:** ...Maybe you should just call me...

* * *

><p><em>Text Convo between Megan and Conner:<em>

**M: **Wanker is gonna be going hoe, so you only need to set fortnight Pluto

**C: **...Um...

**M: **What?  
><strong>C: <strong>Who's wanker?

**C: **what's a hoe?  
><strong>C: <strong>and what on Earth is a fortnight Pluto?

**M:** Hippo Began, I mean to say Wall is going hole so we only need front plutonium set

**M: ***Hello *Megan *Walking *Hope *four *Platter

**C: **I'm assuming Wally is going home, so I only need to set four plates?

**M: **Yep.


End file.
